Summer Bay
Summer Bay https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Summer_Bay the sun kissed fictional coastal town in New South Wales, Australia, which Home And Away is set. It is either north or south (the indications are ambiguous) of Sydney and is accessed by several country roads but has no main motorway or dual carriageway. Summer Bay was founded in 1852. It has seen many disasters, revamps and tragedies since then, especially since 1988. It is a very quintessentially Australian town with a lovely beach, a surf club and a jetty and other amenities. Notable families that have lived there are the Stewarts, Fletchers, Fishers, Sutherlands and Braxtons. The population of the town is about 3000 to 5000 as Summer Bay High School has always had many students, some may be from neighbouring towns and villages which did not have a high school. Many buildings in Summer Bay are never seen or featured in the TV series which can always lead to new buildings being seen in the future. History 1852-1987 In May 1852, a sailor called Captain Stewart moored his ship on the peninsula of which Summer Bay was to be built on. It was a winters day and he named it Summer Bay as it was still summer in Scotland. Due to this, many of the Summer Bay residents are of Scottish descent such as the Pattersons as well as the Stewarts. Also several surnames of families such as Wilson and Sutherland originate in Scotland or Northern England such as County Durham. In 1945, Alf Stewart was born to Gordon Stewart and his wife. He was one of several siblings. Alf went to school with the Pattersons and Wilsons. 1988-present In early January 1988 the Fletcher family bought Summer Bay House and moved there with their several foster children. The family consisted of city man Tom Fletcher, his wife Pippa Fletcher and their foster children Frank Morgan, Sally Fletcher, Carly Morris, Steven Matheson, Lynn Davenport and Bobby Simpson. Memorable info Notable places Existing known places and residences in Summer Bay *Summer Bay High School *Summer Bay Cemetery *Summer Bay Surf Club *Summer Bay Pier *Summer Bay Pier Diner *Summer Bay caravan park *Summer Bay House *The Beach, Summer Bay *The Beach House *St James' Church *The Boatshed *The Lighthouse *The Bait Shop *The Library *31 Saxon Avenue (The Braxtons Home) *33 Saxon Avenue *6 James Street *The Farmhouse, Ferry Road Former places *The Bayside Diner (1988-2000) *Celia's Store (1988-1989) *Celia's Store (1989-1992) *The Stewart Store (1991-1996) *The Stewart House (1988-2000) *Fisher's Second House (1992-1995) *Pappas Farm Notable people *Captain Angus Stewart - founder of Summer Bay *Duncan Stewart Snr - Son of the founder of Summer Bay *Alf Stewart - Grandson of the above, local businessman and pillar of the community *Donald Fisher - Former vice principal and principal of Summer Bay High School *Tom Fletcher - Foster father and one time owner of Summer Bay House *Ailsa Stewart - Businesswoman and wife of Alf Stewart Gallery H&a summer bay house.png|Summer Bay House H&a beach house outside.png|The Beach House H&apier diner.png|The Pier Diner H&a 31 saxon ave.png|33 Saxon Avenue H&a church.png|St James Church H&a 33 saxxie ave.png|33 Saxon Avenue H&a lighthouse.png|The Lighthouse H&a the beach 1993.png|The Beach H&a pier.png|The Pier h&a summer bay sign 1989.png|The sign in 1989. h&a road to summer bay.png|A road to Summer Bay in 1989. Category:Summer Bay. Category:Fictional towns in Home And Away.